


No Guarantees

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Spence,” you said worriedly as you opened the door to let him in.

Five years after meeting at a coffee shop and bonding over Dr. Who, you knew when something was wrong with Spencer. He only showed up to your apartment unannounced when a case hit him hard. “What’s wrong?” you asked, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the apartment. “You had a bad case, didn’t you?”

“Yea,” he whispered, barely audible above the sound of running appliances. Without another word, he stepped into your apartment and walked toward the couch, plopping down in exhaustion and staring off into the void. You knew not to push it, so you sat down next to him and stared off with him. Whenever he was ready, he’d talk. 

After nearly a half hour, Spencer finally opened his mouth. “Our unsub was killing the female partners of couples in the process of divorce,” he started. “That was the link anyway. Point is our last victim was a woman who was in the process of a divorce, but the couple was talking it out. That’s how we found him.” He turned toward you. “We were too late to save the woman and I had to inform her husband that she was dead.” He was shaking as he spoke. Something about this case really hit him, but you didn’t ask anything. You just let him speak as he needed.

“I’m so sorry, Spence,” you replied. You couldn’t imagine what it was like to have to inform someone that their loved one was dead. To have to watch someone realize that a part of them had died - you couldn’t even comprehend it. “That’s horrible.”

“It is,” he said, clearing his throat to start again. “That’s not the worst part though.”

You didn’t understand. “What was the worst part?”

“The worst part was watching the husband break down,” he cracked. “They were going to therapy to work things out because they didn’t really want to get a divorce. When she came home from work, he was going to tell her how much she really meant to him, how much he loved her, that taking time apart was a mistake - and he never got to do it.”

Unspoken feelings. Not being able to tell someone how you felt was unbearable. “That’s awful. He told you all that?”

“Yea,” he said, looking back toward the window as the moonlight shone over his face. “He broke down…but it got me thinking.”

Something else was bothering him. You couldn’t tell what it was until you addressed him again, bringing his eyes upward to meet your own. It couldn’t be. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years,” he said, a tear falling from his eye and down onto the couch. “Watching that man break down because he wasn’t able to tell the one he loved how he felt made me realize that no matter what the consequences were I had to tell you how I felt…so there it is.” Looking down, Spencer started to twiddle his thumbs.

“How long?” you breathed. “We’ve been friends for five years. When did you start having these feelings for me?” You’d always loved Spencer. He was one of your best friends and there was definitely something there - at least on your end, but as far as you could tell, he’d never expressed any interest. 

“…Five years,” he whispered. “Since the day we met at the coffee shop.”

Your mouth dropped open in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You see what I do every day. You see how many of the people we love come under fire because of what we do…I never wanted to put you in that position. I still don’t,” he said, looking at you as though his life would end if he lost you. His eyes were glossed over. A wall of tears threatened to burst out. “I just knew that if I didn’t say anything I would lose my mind.”

Immediately, you closed your eyes, your own tears falling off your eyelashes. “You should’ve told me. Putting myself in danger would’ve been my decision to make. We’ve wasted five years, Spence.” The heat of your tears dissipated as they ran down your face and onto the denim of your jeans. You’d always felt as if there was something there, but assumed he had no interest. He didn’t say anything because he was scared for your safety.

“We?” he asked. 

“Yea…we,” you replied. “As I said, taking on danger would be my decision - and I want to.” You leaned forward onto your hands and pressed your lips to his; they were stained with tears.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his breath co-mingling with yours. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Nothing’s a guarantee. I could get hurt from a case you’re involved in or I could walk down the street and get hit by a bus,” you said, climbing into his lap. “Don’t we owe it to ourselves some happiness before something like that happens?”


End file.
